


We’ve Got You

by Dare_devil



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Frank, F/M, First Time, Frank deserves love, M/M, Threesome, and Curtis and Dinah are willing to give it to him, hinted polyamourus relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: when they all came together for the first time never did he think this would be the position he’d end up in. Submitting to them both as they looked after him.





	We’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is the first time I’ve ever written something like this so I hope you guys like! I haven’t checked for spelling errors yet so I’ll be checking later

In a way Frank had never felt so vulnerable and exposed to the people he cared about but there he was. In Madani’s apartment sitting on her bed, blindfold covering his eyes. He guesses this is a way for him to relax, let them look after him, build a stronger trust, to submit and let them do the work.

Still clothed he felt vulnerable even though he wouldn’t admit it to them but he was sure they already knew. The feel of hands and lips on him, the feel of Curtis’ lips on his neck, lips gentle and causing pleasuring shivers to travel down him, the feel of Madani’s hand caressing his thigh. 

“Relax Frank” Whispered Dinah in his ear, her voice calming but he still felt that fear, always on edge. He jumped a little as he felt hands reach up to remove his shirt, hesitantly lifting his arms up the shirt was gone and discarded onto the floor. 

He felt a smaller hand on his chest, Madani he assumes as the hand gently pushed him back onto the bed, falling back into the soft sheets. He nervously swallowed at the sound of the bedsheets rustling and the warmth welcoming him as the two bodies towered over him.

A soft gasp left his lips as he felt Dinah’s soft hand on his torso, gently trailing across his body, her hair tickling across his skin as she leaned down to press a soft kiss. It was nice but strange, when they all came together for the first time never did he think this would be the position he’d end up in. Submitting to them both as they looked after him. 

As her lips trailed across his body, close to his ribs he felt that deep warm sensation in his body. As her lips touched in between the bones of his ribs a soft whimper left his lips and his body arched a little off the bed. If he wasn’t blindfolded he’s sure Curtis was smirking as he felt Dinah’s smile against his skin. 

Her lips continued to trail across his ribs now that she had discovered a sensitive part on Frank, probably keeping a mental note for next time. Frank could feel his pulse quickening, his body getting warm as sounds deep in his throat threatening to leave his lips. He felt like all his other senses heightened, is this what Red feels like? 

That’s when he felt the presence of Curtis leaning closer to him, one hand reaching to cup Frank’s face before leaning down to pull him into a kiss. Any noises that Dinah was getting from Frank was now muffled against Curtis’ lips. 

As Curtis pulled away from the kiss he felt his hands gently trailing down his arms before reaching his wrists. He felt Madani move away as Curtis held his wrists, moving them above his head, against the headboard. Frank felt the panic again, more heightened than before, it was putting him off guard, more vulnerable than he already was.

“We’ve got you Frank, no ones going to hurt you” Said Curtis softly as if he could read the worries in the vigilante’s mind.  
“You can tell us to stop at any time okay?” He reassured him as he felt the material tried around his wrists, it was secure around him but he could pull away if he wanted to. 

The feel of hands on his body, the warmth of his body beginning to make it difficult to figure out what touch was Curtis and what was Madani. The feel of his pants becoming lose and the sound of his belt being slowly removed from the buckle. His zip being pulled almost agonisingly slow before hands gripped his jeans, sliding them off his legs 

Hands on him again, slowly sliding up this thighs, he was unable to move away due to this wrists bound together. The sound of the bedsheets rustling as they both swapped over. Madani was now by his side, the sweet smell of her perfume surrounding him as her fingers stroked through his hair.

That’s when she leaned down closer to him, before her soft lips touched his. Frank now completely exposed as his boxer shorts where removed from his body, his growing erection finally free as big hands slowly slid up his legs towards his thighs.

It’s was Madani’s turn to swallow Frank’s moans and whimpers at the feel of Curtis’ hand wrapping around his cock, slowly and teasingly stroking. Her soft lips against his and her hand gently dancing along his side, his rib cage. 

In a way it was a little overwhelming but at the same time he didn’t want it to stop. A low grunt deep in his throat as he felt Curtis’ hand move away and Dinah pull away from the kiss. The weight of Curtis disappeared as he climbed off the bed “which one?” He asked.  
“Top draw” she responded, Frank feeling her shuffle closer to Frank’s side.

Her fingers back in his hair again, nails gently and soothingly scraping across his scalp as they waited for Curtis to return to the bed. Feeling the weight of the bed dip a little as Curtis climbed back onto the bed.  
That’s when he felt hands leave his hair and spreading his legs apart, Dinah’s hands, soft and soothing against his skin. 

A surprised whimper leaving his lips as he felt a wet finger at his entrance, slowly circling around the muscle before slowly pushing in. “Just relax Frank, we’ve got you” muttered Curtis as the finger slowly pulled out before pushing back in. The feeling was strange and the blindfold over his eyes couldn’t hide him away from the feeling of Curtis pulling out before another finger joining. 

The feeling that started uncomfortable now causing a deep pleasuring warm feeling inside him. Dinah’s hand traveling up his thigh and across his torso before she pulled him into a kiss. Frank’s fingers gripping the bounds around his wrists tight. Curtis’ fingers brushing against something inside him causing his toes to slightly curl before his fingers moved back to the sensitive bundle of nerves before pushing hard against it. 

Frank pulling away from the kiss as he moaned out, shocked by the sound that left his lips. “Right there?” Whispered Curtis before he continued to hit that spot inside him causing him to cry out. He could feel it building up inside him, closer and closer to release but it was almost like he could sense it as he slowly removed his fingers from inside him causing a whimper to leave his throat.

That’s until he felt something bigger, his breathing go heavy as he tried to relax at the feeling of Curtis slowly entering him. Dinah, stroking her fingers through his hair in an attempt to keep him calm and relax as she leaned forward to press her soft lips against his neck. “You’re okay, we’ve got you” She whispered as she pressed slow, lingering soft kisses. 

He felt Curtis close to him as he was now completely inside him. Curtis leaning down to pull him into a kiss as he pulled away he slowly leaned to the back of Frank’s head as he began to untie the blindfold covering his eyes. 

His eyes adjusting at the sight in front of him, Curtis naked, above him and close, still the feeling of him inside him. Madani next to him in her dark bra and panties, tightly curled hair now loose and a little messy. Both looking flushed and Frank imagines he looks the same.

Leaning forward Curtis pulled him into a kiss as he slowly began to rock into him. Dinah was leaning down again, lips trailing across his body, fingers tracing scars she came across. Her tongue slowly licks between the bones of his ribs causing a desperate sound to leave his lips, a sound he never thought he’d hear leave his mouth, slightly arching off the bed.

One of Curtis’ hands held his thigh as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb as he continued to pull out before pushing in deeper and harder each time. Leaning down, pressing his lips against Frank’s neck as he thrust harder inside of him, slowly his tongue traveling up his neck, his his tongue reached the back of Frank’s ear a soft whimper left his lips.

The sound of Curtis’ chuckle “behind his ear” he said as Madani leaned forward, tongue slowly licking behind his other ear causing Frank to push back into the pillows, head tilting back as his neck became more exposed.

Curtis moves away as he leaned back up, Dinah pulling away too, hand in her underwear touching herself at the sight of Frank, eyes blown wide and his mouth parted, sounds threatening to leave them at the feeling of Curtis inside him.

Madani’s hand reaches to Frank’s cock slowly pumping him as Curtis hit harder, angling a little to find that spot inside him. He cried out, teeth biting his bottom lip as Curtis hit that spot inside him, repetitively rocking into him and the feel of Madani’s hand causing him to bite his lip hard, close to drawing blood.

Curtis’s hand reaching out, thumb tugging his lip away from his teeth “it’s just us Frank, we wanna hear you” he said as he continued to thrust hard inside him.  
Frank cried out, head falling back into the pillows and Madani’s hand on him began to quicken.

Frank was close and Curtis could sense it, the feel of Frank beginning to clench around him and the feel of his body trembling underneath him. Frank was beautiful like this, underneath him, prettiest sounds leaving his lips because of what he and Dinah were doing to him.

“Let go Frank” Whispered Dinah as her fingers quickened their pace on her and her other hand on Frank. She was beautiful, skin flustered and hair beginning to stick to her face a little, if Frank wasn’t bound to the headboard he’d reach out to touch her, help her finish. Maybe for another time, it seemed for their first time doing this together that their main focus was on him.

Curtis thrusts hitting harder as he grew closer the feel of his body beginning to clench. “You gonna cum for us Frank?” He groaned, thrusts hard and fast and Frank finally breaks. A whimper and a cry leaving his mouth as his legs tightened around Curtis, body trembling as he released into Dinah’s hand. 

The way Frank looked and the sounds leaving him made Curtis lucky that him and Dinah were the only ones to see this beautiful sight. Curtis slowly riding him through it causing Frank to whimper at the continued stimulation before Curtis released inside him. 

Dinah moved her hand away as Curtis rested his head against Frank’s catching their breath as they came down from the feeling. Dinah’s hands reaching up to untie to bounds around Frank’s wrists, arms dropping to wrap around Curtis as he felt little aftershocks from his intense release. 

Dinah leaning down to press a kiss to Frank’s head while Curtis whispered in his ear “We’ve got you Frank, you’re okay”


End file.
